Anthology: The Sweetest Things
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —#2: NaLu. A simple gesture of affection was all it took for her to completely fall. [Collection of romantic oneshots; mostly NaLu]
1. ღ1: Strawberry Fetish—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #1: NaLu. He'd never known that he had a fetish for strawberries. That is, until he tasted the sweetness of it on her lips.  
**Warning:** Rated K+ for fluff and… others. Nyahahaha  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**Authoress' Note:** So I've decided to make this an anthology! What do you think? :3 Get ready for a load of Fairy Tail couples oneshots especially NaLu ones. ;)

* * *

**#1:** Strawberry Fetish  
[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

WHEN HE GOT INSIDE her room through her window, the first thing he noticed was the smell of strawberries.

"Ne, Lucy, what're you doing?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I'm putting on lip balm, Natsu," Lucy replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Where's Happy, by the way?"

"Why're you putting that on? Happy's waiting for us at the guild. He didn't want to leave Carla because she finally accepted his fish."

"Really? That's great!" She stood up from her dresser and turned to face him, smiling. "I'll be going to the guild after my date, so don't worry. I'll be back as fast as I can."

"A _date_?" Natsu echoed disbelievingly.

"Yes, a _date_, Natsu," Lucy said patiently. "Now if you'll be so kind as to get out of my apartment…"

He frowned. "Why should I leave?"

"You'll be all alone here otherwise."

"All right, then," he said, letting out a resigned sigh as he turned towards the window. After a moment, though, he stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards her. "Ne, Lucy, why does your lip balm smell like strawberries?" he asked curiously.

"Because it's _strawberry-flavoured_, obviously," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes at him playfully.

"Then does it also taste like strawberries?"

Lucy was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't taste lip balms after all—" She was cut off and taken aback when she saw him approaching her. "Natsu…?"

He didn't say anything and, leaning his head close to hers, placed his lips on hers.

Lucy, too shocked by this sudden unexpected action, couldn't do anything but lose herself into the kiss.

He pulled away though, and a grin lit up his face. "Yep, it _does_ taste like strawberries," he remarked.

Lucy blushed furiously. "N—Natsu…!" she croaked out. "That was my first ki—"

"I like it." And he kissed her again.

This time, though, he didn't pull away for some time.

* * *

**END—#1**

* * *

**A/N:** Fluff. :3 And short, too. Oh well. :D


	2. ღ2: His Affection—NatsuღLucy

**Anthology: The Sweetest Things**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis: **#2: NaLu. A simple gesture of affection was all it took for her to completely fall.

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Authoress' Note:** Some fluff. Again. Hee hee~

* * *

**#2:** His Affection

[_Natsu_ღ_Lucy_]

* * *

"I'M SORRY," LUCY CROAKED out. "I can't go to the guild today. I'm not feeling too good."

Natsu stared at her and, to her surprise, gently laid a hand on her forehead. "You have a fever, Lucy," he murmured softly.

She blinked in her dazed state. _Has he always been this gentle?_ she wondered, a faint red blush staining her cheeks.

"You should go to sleep," he told her with a reassuring smile.

She nodded, dizzy. Then she proceeded to close her eyes.

_Why are you like that today, Natsu...?_

_Is this a dream?_

"See you tomorrow, Lucy."

She could feel his breath fanning over hers.

_What... is he doing...?_

Before she completely blacked out, though, he kissed her softly on the forehead.

_Natsu..._

"Don't... do that..." she whispered, causing his eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

"...Lucy?" he said quietly.

"...don't do that... or else I'll fall... in love with you..." she said before she fell into a deep slumber.

Natsu stared at her for a moment before chuckling lightly. "Idiot," he said affectionately. "I thought you already are."

* * *

**END—#2**

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahaha~ I'm so evil. I always keep Happy out of the way. XD Sorry little cutie cat, but NaLu works better when they're alone! Squee~

Okay. Haha! I'll post another fluffy oneshot tomorrow (from now on, I'll post daily except on Sunday) and it's NaLu once again! XD I'll be sure to add other pairings too if you want. ;)


End file.
